


Is It What You Want?

by queenmidalah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe- Lineage changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shocking discovery about Sigrid's parentage leads to a new hope for the Prince of Durin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It What You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not even know where the hell this came from. There is a reference to my OC Enelya in this, as well as her aunt. Very different outcome that would run more parallel in a way to their history in "Slow Courtship" rather than "The Love of a Great King".

"You're an elf?!"

Sigrid sighed and fisted her hands into her skirt to keep from smacking Thorin Oakenshield's cousin Dwalin, and his heir, the object of her affection. Perhaps her wrong affection. The king, however, remained curiously silent.

"I am half-elf," Sigrid said. "My mother was a Silvan elf who had lived in Dale during the desolation of Smaug. She settled in Esgaroth with the rest of the refugees. She and Da fell in love and were married and had the three of us."

Bard's jawline was tight, each muscle shifting beneath his skin at the horror and outrage that had been in Dwalin's voice. The hopeful wariness in Fíli's voice is one of the reasons he kept his mouth shut. The other reason had been his daughter's determination to handle this on her own.

"My point remains, however, that your reasonings for thinking Fíli and I could not be wed due to our racial differences and mortality no longer hold true," Sigrid said.

"The hell they do not!" Dwalin roared. "You're a bloody tree shagger!"

"Dwalin," his brother Balin interjected, giving the dwarf a look.

"She's a damn elf, Balin. You remember them, right? The ones that turned their backs on us when Smaug attacked. The ones that tried to start a war with us if not for Azog?" Dwalin whirled and pointed a thick finger at Bard. "And you were right there leading them along with that villainous woodland sprite, Thranduil! Now you dare expect Fíli to tie himself to your half-breed elfling!"

Bard pushed himself out of his chair, his eyes sparking with rage as Thorin hissed. " _ **ENOUGH!**_ " the dwarven king bellowed. He rose and calmly looked at Bard.

"This is between you, myself, and the Princess Dís," he said. "And our heirs." He looked at Dwalin and Balin before jerking his head to the door. "Leave us. Balin, please have my sister delivered here for the discussion."

"Thorin, you can't be ser--," Dwalin started to protest.

"Need I remind you I am King under this mountain, cousin?" Thorin said, leveling ice blue eyes at him. "And that your future queen is half-elf herself?"

Dwalin took a step back, his face paling as he remembered his future marriage-cousin, who was also his marriage-niece through her aunt. To condemn Sigrid for her half-elf parentage would mean condemning Enelya for hers and alienating his kin. Jaw tightening, he nodded to Thorin and turned towards the door with his brother.

"Master Dwalin," Sigrid called. She waited until the dwarven warrior paused and turned partially towards her. "My mother was not from the Mirkwood. One of the reasons she settled in Dale all those centuries ago is because she, nor her kin, agreed with Thranduil's rule and condemned him when he did not help Erebor when Smaug came. Her kin was too far to help themselves, and she was injured ensuring that the heir of Girion survived when he did not."

Dwalin turned, glancing at the young woman. He noted that she had moved her hair and the rich dark-gold locks were tucked behind one delicately pointed ear. Not as sharp as the full Silvan ears like Tauriel's were, but definitely not the rounded tips of the race of Men. He only inclined his head to her words, his eyes lowering before he quietly left the room with Balin. Silence fell on the remaining occupants before Thorin broke it.

"Where was she from?" he asked. Sigrid turned her gaze to his. "Your mother. If she was not from Thranduil's realm."

"Lyianna was of the Galadhrim," Bard explained.

Thorin's eyebrow arched. "Kin to Enelya?" he questioned.

"Nay," Bard said. "Lyianna's family was noble born, but not quite so high in position as being directly related to the Lord and Lady of Galadhirm as your future bride."

Thorin hummed in thought. He glanced at Fíli, who was suspiciously remaining silent. "Sister-son, you have remained far too quiet since this discovery," he said. Fíli started to speak before his attention was pulled to the door when his mother came through in a flurry of dark, silver streaked hair and rich blue fabric from her skirts.

"Why in the seven hells would you have started marriage discussions without me?" Dís demanded of her brother. "And why would said discussions have Dwalin in such a state? Surely it is not because Princess Sigrid is of the race of Men?"

"No," Thorin said. "It was meant as a preliminary discussion that turned rather heated upon the discovery that the princess is half-elven."

Dís' eyes widened and her head jerked to look at the tall young woman. Eyes narrowing, she looked her over. Despite the ears that she could now see, Dís could see nothing elvish about the woman. She was achingly beautiful, that was no question, but there was none of the willowy-ness that was evident in elves, and surely the girl was built just as curvy as any dwarrowdam. 

"Are you sure she's half? Beyond the ears, she doesn't look much like an elf," Dís said.

Bard had to laugh, despite himself. He inclined his head to Dís for the lighter reaction than her cousin had. "I believe that would be from my side of the family," he said. "Though Lyianna was not built quite as slender as most elves are either. There may have been a throwback in her lineage very far back to a Númenórean ancestor, but I assure you, my wife was definitely an elf."

Dís swallowed, glancing at Thorin before looking at Bard. "Did... did she live in Dale before Smaug attacked?" she asked quietly.

"She did," Bard said slowly, his brow furrowing.

Dís smiled sadly, nodding her head a bit. "I remember her," she said. "She was not like other elves, that is for certain. If not for her ears, I would never have guessed when we met that she was an elf at all. You are right. She was not built as slender as other elves. Nor did she have their standoffish air. She was very warm and inviting. I can still hear her laugh, like a melody on the wind."

"You met her, Amad?" Fíli finally spoke up.

"I did," she said. "In Dale during a market day. When I found out she was an elf, I was surprised. I had thought she had perished when Smaug had attacked."

"She did not," Bard said. "She made sure that my ancestor, Girion's, family escaped. She was injured, but she did recover. She settled in Esgaroth to watch over my line. I do not think she ever anticipated finding love with one of them."

"I am sure," Dís said, a fond smile forming. 

"Uncle, Amad, King Bard," Fíli said. "Could you give Sigrid and I moment?" He glanced at the woman. "Any formal discussions can wait, but I think that she and I should talk privately."

"Of course," Thorin said. Offering his sister his arm, the three left the room, leaving Fíli and Sigrid alone.

Sigrid studied Fíli a moment, watching him pace the room slowly, his head slightly down and his thick arms tucked behind his back. She shifted and lowered herself into the chair behind her, resting her joined hands in her lap. She began twisting them nervously, rubbing the joints together painfully in concern.

"Do you hate me now that you know?" Sigrid asked quietly.

Fíli looked over at her sharply, his brow furrowed, his mouth turning down at the corners. "Hate you?" he questioned, voice rough. He shook his head, beaded braids swinging. He paced a bit more before he spun, the furs of his overcoat spiraling outwards before he took long strides over to her. He never hesitated as he pulled her hands apart, interlacing his thick fingers with her own.

"I ache for you," Fíli said. "My heart has been breaking ever since I met you because, as far as I knew, I could never have you because our time together would be so fleeting. I didn't want to love you as I do, but my soul screamed for you."

Licking his lips, he tilted his head, looking into her eyes. "How could I be with someone I would out live? How could my one be someone who I would have a mere blink with before she was gone?"

"But that's not true!" Sigrid said. "I could very well out live you..."

Fíli lifted his hand and rested a finger against her lips. "I know," he said. "And hope bloomed so rapidly that I thought my heart would burst, then Dwalin exploded, and I still haven't wrapped my mind around the discovery."

Sigrid leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Fíli's. "We can grow old together," she said quietly. "Watch our children grow, our grandchildren. We wouldn't have to rush to have a family because you will not lose me after a mere sixty years."

"But I could," Fíli said. "You could die in childbirth."

"And you could die in battle," Sigrid said. "You almost did. If we think of the what ifs, we'll never find happiness. And we can. With each other."

"Is that what you want?" Fíli asked, his voice a raspy whisper, his thumb brushing along her jaw.

"Yes. Is it what you want?" Sigrid whispered.

Fíli moved their foreheads together before his head shifted and he covered her mouth with his own. It was all the answer that she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I name Sigrid's mother as Thyra, which means "like a thunder" and is Norse. However, with making her an elf, I wanted her name to be Elven. Using a site I found, I created the name Lyianna. Ly means wolf, -ianna means lady/lady of. So Lyianna could mean Lady Wolf, Lady of the Wolf, or Wolf Lady. Unlike Enelya, who is the great-granddaughter of Elrond, Lyianna (and therefore Sigrid) is not related to Galadriel or Celeborn, however, she is originally from Lothlórien.


End file.
